


Is your heart shining?

by Toshyano



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Ideal Morning, My First AO3 Post, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshyano/pseuds/Toshyano
Summary: Chika and Riko decided to have a night for themselves just the night after Riko's confession. It goes without saying that they did not sleep one bit.





	

Huh...so it's already morning...Riko and I stayed up so long doing...stuff not intended for minor audience...and now, a thunderstorm of realizations is striking me:  
1) We're not wearing anything.  
2) Our blanket is the only thing that's covering us beautiful creatures.  
3) I'm rather hungry.  
4) I've never seen Riko nude in the light.  
As I was holding up the blanket, an offended "Hey, no fair" left that wonderful girl's mouth, followed by her throwing the blanket away and embracing...well, me.  
Before we could even get into action, both our faces were blinded by the light. Not just any light, the sun. From this bed, you have a perfect view to a, the beach, the ocean, the sunset and, the most beautiful things of all: Her. I'm laying on my side, basically 'wearing' her, as she's snuggling me from behind.  
We're completely silent, watching the giant ball of energy rise above the massive pool of salty water. The silence was, however, broken. Is it my fault? Probably. My tummy started growling, like, crazy, and I started to become angry and my own body. Suddenly, Riko takes her hands of me. I'm a bit surprised, I must say...she seems to be...searching something?  
"Riko, what are y-"  
I couldn't even finish my sentence. There was something blocking my words. It's...tasty...wait...did that wonder woman actually...  
"There were some mikan left" she explained, smiling at me. I was almost choking, because I wanted to finish eating quickly, for there was something I had to say.  
"And why haven't I propose to you yet?"  
Thinking about it, why didn't I? First thing I'll do later is buying that miracle of existence a proper ring. For now, we should wake up properly.  
She knows what I want to do, as she thinks the exact same and wants it too. We turned on the coffee machine, preparing two cups, one filled with black coffee, for her, and one with hot chocolate filling up the cup. She hands me a bathrobe. I jumped up, not accepting her pulling on her bathrobe herself. I wanted to do this for a long time.  
"Jeez Chika, you're unpredictable...and I love you exactly for that reason..." she complained, as I was tying her robe together. I had some complains myself:  
"It's almost a shame, covering such a treat to the eyes. But, it's not meant for the whole world." I started coming closer to her ear....:  
"It's aaaaall miiiiiine..."  
She chuckled, answering "You wish, but it takes a little more to possess me."  
As that goddess was tying my robe, she exclaimed:  
"Although...I wouldn't mind you possessing me..."  
The drinks are ready. We step outside, sitting down on a garden swing, slowly drinking from our cups. Our cups are barely empty, we almost did not drink at all...and now we-we're here, laying...hand in...hand...and..........................................................

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually had this one stored in my folder for a long time, and originally, it was about my old OTP Kyoko and Ayano from Yuru Yuri. But...it was pretty generic, like a one-shot fitting for every couple.  
> Now, ChikaRiko is my new OTP, and I thought it'd be fitting to change it "a bit", so it's about ChikaRiko, and I think this one is less generic.  
> It's actually my first fan-fiction uploaded ever, so far only friends have read my stories.  
> Wrote this one (as I did with all my stories) at 2 am, discussing with my best friend how their ideal morning would be like.  
> Edit: Forgot to mention, this is actually really important lol...some of you may now, the title of this fic is "Is your heart shining?" atnd that means"kimi no kokoro wa kagayaiteru kai?" in japanese, which is the first song published by Aqours. I wanted to write a one-shot for every song by Aqours. Since this story has sunSHINE as a major plot aspect I decided the name would be fitting.


End file.
